My Angel
by Felouse
Summary: Songfic Amy is alone read to find out why TailsxAmy coupling that is all that is needed to know.


Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Also the song Angel was done by The Corrs but I have changed a few words to make it sound like a romantic song. Now as usual on with the story.  
  
My Angel  
  
Amy was in a bar alone at a table, she had a glass of cola lets face it she was not a alcoholic. She was not very happy at all. To think after all these years of trying to get Sonic it did not go the way she planned, instead of getting her spiky blue hero, without even trying she attracted the young kit Tails.  
  
He has been trying to gain her love for many months now but the poor fox could not win cause Amy did not want him, now though it has been a month and a half since she had seen Tails he must of got the message by now she drank some of her drink there was only a little bit left in the glass.  
  
Amy could not see a relationship with him working but they did have a lot of things in common like they both have a good heart, they both like to help their friends whenever possible, there were almost a lot to list but for some reason she still did not feel that way for him.  
  
She heard the crowd around her but she did not listen to anything they said. It was karaoke night tonight but she did hear the crowd quiet down and heard someone say "This song is for someone special that is here tonight and I hope she will listen to this song."  
  
Amy thought she recognised that voice from somewhere but then she heard the music playing in the background and then the person started to sing.  
  
_She lives like she knows nothing lasts_

_Doesn't care to look like anyone else_

_And she is beautiful, so beautiful_

_I still hear her laugh like she's here with me_  
  
The words seem simple but it was like the perfect song to any couple.  
  
_Shower it down on all the young_

_It isn't so wrong to have such fun..._  
  
She decided to look at the person singing, she was surprised to see it was Tails. It seemed as soon as she turned to look at him his impassive look turned into a smile and he gained more confidence to do the chorus with such emotion.  
  
_Forever angel,_

_I hope they love you like I do_

_Forever angel, I'll be proud to be with you_

_Be with you (I'll be proud to be with you)  
  
Does the sun shine up at you when you're looking down?  
Do you get along with the others around?  
_  
She could not believe that Tails was on stage singing it was obvious he was trying to impress her, it was impressing her and this song really touched her but she decided to not let that affect her judgement.  
  
_It's got to be better than before_

_You don't need to worry now they are gone.._.  
  
The words of the song took affect on her, she felt like she was hypnotised by his singing and the words.  
  
_Forever angel, I hope they love you like I do_

_Forever angel, I'll be proud to be with you_

_Be with you, to be with you...  
  
Every bit of this song felt like every word was true.  
  
And when I go to sleep at night_

_I'll thank you for each blessed thing surrounding me_

_For every fall I'll ever break_

_Each moment's breath I wanna taste_

_Confidence and conscience, decadent extravagance_

_Never ending providence, for loving when I had the chance  
  
(Tin whistle interlude)  
_  
The song was perfect all the way through and she loved the chorus Tails then looked at her all the way through the chorus and when he started to sing again he kept his eyes locked onto hers.  
  
_Angel, I hope they love you like I do_

_Forever angel, I'll be proud to be with you_

_Forever angel, I'll be proud to be with you_

_Be with you I'll be proud to be with you_

When the song was finished the crowd did their cheers and clapping but Amy felt different she did not know what it was but something had changed, Tails put the microphone back onto the stand and came off the stage and started to walk towards Amy.  
  
Amy finished off her drink, got up from her seat and walked towards Tails. They then both met each other at the exit of the bar.  
  
Tails was the first to speak, he asked her "So did you like my song?"  
  
Amy then said "Words can not tell you how good your song was."  
  
The pink hedgehog then added "But maybe this will show you how good it was."  
  
Amy went closer to his face and kissed the kit on the lips and Tails returned the kiss, it was not a very deep kiss but to him it was his first and the best he was so happy a tear of joy went down his furry cheek.  
  
Amy then looked at him with new found love but she was not going to give in that easily to him.  
  
Tails was very happy that the song showed how much he cared for her it took him over a month to learn that song but he was glad he did.  
  
Tails then said "I take it that I have a chance with you."  
  
Amy then replied "You might, if you play your cards right." she then left the bar.  
  
But Tails would not let her go so easily he went after her, after he caught up with her he asked "Do you mind if I walk you home?"  
  
Amy then replied "I see that you can make the right choices."  
  
At first the kit did not understand until he thought about it he then understood what she meant and he asked "So I take that as a yes?"  
  
Amy nodded and Tails walked beside her to her home Amy looked to Tails to hear him humming the tune to the song he sung, maybe it should be their song if they start to go out. To her it looked like it was true what they say about songs they do bring people closer together.

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review all I ask is that you all have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


End file.
